The present invention relates generally to a door seal assembly, and more particularly, to a door seal assembly configured to attach along the bottom edge of a door, the door seal configured to pivot about a rotational axis between a first position in contact with the floor when the door is closed and a second position out of contact with the floor when the door is open, thereby allowing the door to swing freely. Pivoting movement of the door seal assembly between the first and second positions is actuated by a lever in response to opening and closing the door.
It is generally known that door seals can be provided along the bottom edge of a door to seal the gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. Door seals are typically provided to ensure tight closure of the door and to prevent air from flowing between adjoining rooms through the gap, particularly where the adjoining rooms are kept at different temperatures, humidity levels, etc. One such example of adjoining rooms, to which the present invention finds particular application, is between passenger and storage compartments in an aircraft. For example, beverage carts may be stored in a room maintained at a lower temperature than the adjoining passenger compartment. A bottom door seal would thus be useful in this application to help maintain that temperature difference between the two rooms and prevent airflow therebetween when the door is closed.
Conventional door seals found along the edges of a door are fixed, and thus are incapable of accommodating obstacles on the floor (e.g., permanent obstacles and debris), restrain the swinging motion of the door, and drag along the floor as the door swings open and closed leading to premature wear on the seal. Worn seals become ineffective and must therefore be replaced, leading to increased costs and downtime. Further, fixed seals drag on the carpet as the door swings opened and closed, leading to premature wear on the carpet.
Therefore, to reduce premature wear on the door seal, protect the floor covering, and facilitate free swinging of the door, the present invention provides an improved door seal configured to automatically pivot into and out of contact with the floor as the door is opened and closed.